That Hairdresser
by unholynight
Summary: Zero sighed. "I guess famous people are like average people too." He yawned and turned off his light. He was going to have a very busy day tomorrow since he was booked with appointments.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just playing around with plots and stuff. This is all I've written so far, so, yeah. I hope you guys like it or something. **

**I don't own blah blah blah. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"See, it wasn't so bad, right?" The small child in front of the hairdresser blushed as she looked at her reflection. She had never before gotten her hair cut, but as she looked at her own image, she couldn't help but smile at how cute her hair looked.

The mother of the child kneeled down to be eye leveled with the girl and smiled. "See, I told you so. Not to mention you look really cute honey. Now, say thank you to the nice man." The little girl hopped off the chair and gave the dresser a bright smile. "Thank you sir!" He smiled back and nodded.

After the pair left, Zero sighed and plopped onto one of the chairs. He had never been so tired in his life. Of all days people wanted to have their hair done, it had to be the day that he had fallen down the stairs coming down to his little work place and hurting his back.

Zero couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he looked at the small shop. It wasn't a huge business, but it had belonged to his parents. It was to belong to both Zero and his brother, Ichiru, but the other had different plans.

The lilac eyed young man looked at his watch and noticed that it was about time to close the place until the following day.

After cleaning the area and making sure everything was ready for the next day, Zero noticed that it had begun to rain. It must have been cold, considering it was the middle of fall. He watched as people ran to their cars while trying to shield away from the rain. The sidewalk lamps had already turned on. The sun had already set and other stores had been closed and had turned off their lights.

Zero was about to turn off the light to the shop until he heard the bell to the door ring. "I'm sorry, the shop is closed." He turned around to see a man in a coat stand half way in the store. He looked completely drenched, which meant he had been out in the rain for quite a while. His bottom lip trembled slightly as he looked over to Zero.

I was hoping if I could stay here until the rain lets up or my ride gets here, if that's alright with you." Zero looked outside and noticed the heavy down pour. He sighed and nodded. "It's okay. You can take a seat in one of the chairs. I'll take your coat." The man smiled and nodded. He slipped out of the coat and handed to Zero.

"I'll put it in the dryer. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" The man nodded and thanked him.

Zero went to the back, where his washer and dryer were and put the coat to dry. He looked around until he spotted a short blanket. He grabbed it and went upstairs, where his actually living place was. He set the blanket down and went into his kitchen. He looked around until he spotted a jar of hot chocolate mix.

After a few minutes, Zero went downstairs with two cups of chocolate and the blanket in hand. "Here you are. I'm sure you're pretty cold. I made chocolate since I don't really drink coffee. I hope you don't mind." The other smiled and gladly took both chocolate and blanket.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing outside in this cold rain when everything's already closed?" The man took a sip of the chocolate and sighed. He leaned back and looked at Zero. "I was looking for my boss." Zero arched an eyebrow. Before he could ask anything, the stranger continued. "He has a knack of, wandering around when he has too much work."

Okay, Zero was definitely lost. "Uh, okay? Anyway, since we might here a while considering the rain is pouring out there, my name is Zero Kiryuu, and you are?"

The stranger chuckled, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I am Kaname Kuran, pleasure to meet you Mr. Kiryuu."

Zero laughed. "Please, Zero is just fine. I feel like someone is talking to my father when they say 'Mr. Kiryuu'."

Kaname nodded. He had been felling better when he was given the chocolate and blanket. "I've been out there for almost three hours. I was looking by car for my boss. I thought I saw him and got out to see, but when I went to back, my car was gone. So, I've been wondering around for some time, until the rain suddenly came pouring down. I'm sorry if I intruded on you."

"It's no problem at all. Hopefully you wont get sick from being out there." Zero couldn't help the twitch on his lip as he looked at Kaname's hair. It was going in all directions since it began drying. "If you don't mind, would you like me to fix your hair? I mean, it looks rather…" Kaname arched an eyebrow, he looked over to one of the mirrors and his eyes widened. His hair looked like it had been fried.

"Oh." Zero couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Before, the brunette man had seemed composed and well upper class, but Zero could now see that he too had his moments.

"I can fix it pretty easily if you'd like." Kaname tried to flatten his hair down, but it was no use. He looked over to Zero and nodded.

"Alright, just one moment." Zero stood from the chair and went over to his table. He put on his apron with supplies and stood behind the other male. He took out a few hair pins and a comb and began to fix Kaname's hair. It was a little long, so he took his scissors out and asked him if he could trim it. Kaname nodded and let Zero fix his hair.

Kaname felt so relaxed as his hair was getting special treatment that his eyes closed. He sighed contently as he felt gentle hands massage something into his hair and slowly begin to work their way to the nape of his neck.

"Alright, finished. Take a look and tell me what you think." Kaname opened his eyes and stretched. He slowly looked over to the mirror and gaped. His hair looked so, perfect.

He stood from the chair and took closer steps to the mirror and examined his hair. He couldn't help but pass a hand through the golden locks. It was soft as silk. It easily slipped through his fingers. It was also slightly fluffed from what he could see.

"Wow. You're really good at this." Zero smiled and shrugged. "I'm just a hair dresser."

Kaname smiled at his own reflection and turned back around. "So, how much do I owe you for this?" He was getting ready to take out his wallet until Zero stopped him. "It's free. I enjoy doing hair. Besides, I offered."

Kaname thanked him. "But wont you get fired for giving free hair cuts?" Zero laughed. "I own this place. Unless you missed the part where I went to dry your coat and came back with hot chocolate and a blanket." Kaname thought for second until he got what the other meant. "I guess you're right."

After a few more minutes of talking, Kaname's phone went off. "Hello? Yes, I called..Like an hour and something ago….my car was stolen…..I was looking for the boss…he what? When? And no one told me?…I really hate you guys…..Can you just come get me?…I don't really care who…okay. Thanks."

Kaname hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Everything alright?" Zero looked at the brunette. "Yeah. It's just that, like, 2 hours ago, my boss went back to the office and no one told me that he was back. I spent all that time looking. But it's ok. I got chocolate and a hair cut out of it. One of my colleges is going to come and pick me up." Zero nodded and took the empty cups.

"I'll just go get your coat then." Zero went upstairs and put the cups in the sink and looked out his window. A car was parking by the curb.

He went the back and down those stairs and retrieved Kaname's coat. It was nice and warm.

He went to the shop part of the building to see Kaname standing next a petite brunette young woman.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here, Zero." Zero smiled and handed the coat over. "Take care. And make sure not leave your car by itself with the door opened and key still in Kaname." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry if my brother caused any trouble." Zero looked at young woman and smiled. "He was no trouble at all. He was good company." She smiled and shook his hand.

"I'll see you again when I need another hair cut Zero." Both males smiled at each other and waved goodbye.

Finally alone, Zero turned off the light and went upstairs to his actual home. He sighed and changed his clothes. He would take a shower in the morning.

He laid in his bed as he flipped the channels on the television and stopped on one of the channels where a new drama was to air. He had heard really great reviews on it and had decided to give it a chance.

As he watched, he couldn't help but like the storyline. He noticed one of the female actresses looked a lot like the woman that had come for Kaname. That was until he noticed that, it actually was her!

He continued to watch as the drama continued. His eyes scrunched together when he saw the lead male actor.

He turned off the TV after it was over and plopped onto his bed. The other lead actor had been Kaname himself.

Zero sighed. "I guess famous people are like average people too." Zero yawned and turned off his light. He was going to have another busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Kaname couldn't help but look out the window as Yuuki drove. "I swear Kaname, if you keep running off like that, You'll make Cross a.k.a, your boss, cry. I mean, the script wasn't so bad." Kaname shrugged. "I just needed some air. Wasn't my fault the rain suddenly hit."

Yuuki sighed. "Well, just be thankful that you found a place to stay. Did that man interrogate or ask for your signature or something as payment?" Kaname rolled his eyes.

"I think he didn't know who I was. And besides, look what he did with my hair." Yuuki looked over quickly and nodded. "Looks good."

Kaname smiled. "Yeah, he did too."

* * *

**I know that ALL of them out OOC, but, I just wanted a change for once. Tell me if guys liked it and want me to continue. I'm working on updating the others too, so no worries. If this one flops, it's ok. It's just an idea that came to me. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to update a few of my stories since it's been for evah! Short chapters first, then long ones! So, rest assured! The next one will be longer!**

**Please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Zero bit his bottom lip as he carefully placed the last pin in one of his customer's hair. She had told him she needed an extravagant hair style since she was to attend an "out of this world" themed wedding. Her friends, lovers of science fiction were getting married after knowing each other for almost five years.

She had been very proud of herself for setting them up. Thus, they had asked her to be the maid of honor and ring bearer. She had whole heartedly agreed.

"Alright, I did my best. What do you think?" The young woman turned around to look at the mirror and her mouth dropped. A huge smile spread across her face as she hugged Zero in gratitude. "It's perfect! Thank you so much!" After calming down, she paid and left the small shop.

Zero sighed and finished sweeping the floor. He sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. Work was really piling up since it was just him working. Ever since Ichiru left, he had tried to handle the shop on his own. He had hired an assistant, but she had to quite do being allergic to something in the shop. Zero truly needed help.

He got up and went over to look at his calendar. He had about six more appointments. Four women and two men. If he got through just this one day, he would be ok since the shop didn't open the following day.

Zero stood up and stretched. His next appointment was about to show up. Quickly, he dug through one of his cabinets and took out a Twinkie he had put away incase he needed a snack.

The front door bell rung as soon as he took the first bite. Zero coughed a few times until the small sweet piece of food went down. He cleared his throat and nodded to the people that had entered his shop.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" Two men looked around the small shop until their eyes landed on Zero. One of them, a young blonde arched his eyebrow as he looked Zero up and down. The other, a much taller red head, just stood there, but also looked at Zero.

"Uh…sirs?" Zero felt slightly uncomfortable under the two men's gazes. Finally, the blonde male stood forward and clicked his tongue. "You're the one that gave Kaname Kuran that haircut?" The question was sudden and curt. It took Zero a minute to process what they were talking about.

"Oh, him. Yes. His hair looked like something out of a horror movie, so I asked him if I could fix it."

The blonde male pursed his lips. "I'll have you know, Kaname is perfect! No matter what condition he's in! You had no right to touch his beautiful hair!" The blonde kept going, but Zero had sighed and point blank ignored him. His gaze turned to the red head. The red headed male also looked at Zero.

Zero smiled at him and motioned with his arms to take a seat in one of the chairs. The taller male gave a short nod and sat down in one of the chairs.

"-and I don't even know why he would let someone such as yourself do that to his beautiful-hey! Don't ignore me! Kain! What are you doing? This man is the enemy!"

Kain closed his eyes as Zero massaged his scalp with the small bit of oil. He could smell the natural aroma coming from it and it relaxed him.

Zero added some water to Kain's hair and began to trim the ends of his hair. He could see a clear picture of what type of hair suited the other male. He made quick work on the back and moved to his bangs. With a few snips here and there, Zero had finished the red head's new hairstyle. Gently lifted at the back and a few bangs left at the front.

Kain looked at his reflection and nodded in appreciation. "I like it. Thank you. Aido, you're next." The blonde male crossed his arms. "No way! I refuse to move from this spot! There is no way I will let a…common hair cutter touch my golden locks!" Before Aido knew it, he had been seated in one of the chairs.

Zero sighed and dabbed his hands with the same type of oil he used on the red head.

Carefully, he massaged the blonde's head until he calmed.

Aido sat in the chair. His senses calmed after his scalp was given a delicate massage. Without realizing it, his eyes had closed and he was fast asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, his eyes opened to look into lavender pools. A quick blush spread across his face. He turned his head and pretended to cough to cover it up. That damn barber was too close.

"Glad to see you were relaxed. You're all done now. Take a look." Zero moved so the blonde could see his new trim.

Aido swallowed as he looked at his hair. It was…..beautiful. He tried to come up with something bad to say about it, but nothing came to mind. He just kept looking at his reflection. Not only did his hair glow with radiance, it looked fuller and felt like silk to the touch.

"So how much for both of us?" Zero nodded and went over to the small register he had. Aido was expecting a high price. "Your total comes to 30 dollars combined. You also get this natural shampoo as a gift." Zero smiled when he handed the small bottle to Kain.

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell us, you charge that little for doing hair like this!" Zero shrugged. He pointed over to the walls. "I did those hairstyles too. No matter how elaborate, I always charge 15 dollars. Unless like, it's something really challenging and time consuming. If you keep count, It's as if I charge almost a dollar a minute."

Zero smiled at the two. Kain nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars. Zero took it and gave him his change. "Thanks for coming. Hope to see you guys again." He waved as they left the store.

"What strange men. Oh well." Zero cleaned around some until his last few customers showed up. He didn't see the envelope left on his counter until much later.

* * *

Kaname sat in one of the cafes with Yuuki as he waited for Aido and Kain to show up. He had sent the two of them to deliver one little thing to his silver haired hair stylist. Yes, _his. _

Finally, after almost an hour, they showed up. Yuuki's mouth formed an o shape when she saw them. One of Kaname's eye brows also went up as he looked at both males before him.

"Wow. Nice hair you two! Did Kaname's friend do them?" Yuuki asked happily. Aido blushed and looked away. Kain just nodded. A smirk settled itself on Kaname's lips.

Zero had done an excellent job on Aido and Kain. "So, I'm guessing you two dropped off the envelope?" Both nodded, Aido still looked away.

"Well then, I hope he agrees to my little offer." Kaname sipped on his coffee as he thought of when would be a good day to visit his new stylist.

* * *

Zero yawned. It had been a long day. With strange customers and crazy hair wanting people, the silver haired male was drained. He had finally finished cleaning, but that was also when he remembered the envelope left on his counter he had put in his apron. He wondered if it was another letter from one of the teens that gets their hair done at his place.

After making sure everything was in order, Zero closed shop and went upstairs. He sat at his kitchen table and carefully opened the envelope. It looked like an a letter alright.

Zero unfolded it and began reading it.

"_Zero, it's Kaname. I had two of my accomplices deliver this letter to you. I'm sorry I couldn't do it in person. I've been very busy. But I would really like to talk to you one day, one on one, about a certain issue. I was hoping you would agree to it. I wont tell what it is by letter, so I'm hoping we could meet up at the location at the bottom of this letter. I have also listed my number incase you need to contact me. Zero, it would mean a lot to me if you agreed to what I'm asking you. _

_-Kaname Kuran_

Zero folded the letter back up. He nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost ten. He had been hoping for a relaxing day at home tomorrow. Oh well. Maybe he would become friends with Kaname. Too bad Zero didn't know how _close, _Kaname wanted to be with him.

* * *

**Yeah…short…I know. But no worries! The one after this is way longer! I just needed to get this one first even if it's been so long since I updated it!**

**Ok, hope you guys liked!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
